Someone Around
by Starlight-killer
Summary: She needed someone to rule her kingdom. She wanted someone to have intelligent conversations with. She wanted someone to go on an adventure with. They all needed someone around. Someone other than each other.
1. New Kids

Marceline walked into school, smacking on bubble gum. Her black knee high combat boots made squeaking sounds against the pristine white flooring off Adventure High.

"Marcey!" A voice called out. The girl in question turned her head, long black hair swinging around her shoulders as she did. "Yes PB?" Marceline asked, grinning.

One of her best friends ran up to her, out of breathe. "I just heard some news!"

"Walk and talk PB, walk and talk. We don't want Miss Future Queen having a tainted high school record do we?"

The girl smiled and began walking, telling about the news she had heard.

"Oh and Princess Lumpy just kept going on and on about the new guys!" She exclaimed. Marceline stopped and stared at her. "New guys?"

"Did you not just hear me? Go figures." PB rolled her eyes and pushed the door open into their class.

"MARCEEEYYY! PB!" They heard, and were both tackled to the ground by a blob of blonde.

"Good morning to you too Fionna." Princess bubblegum giggled.

Marceline grinned and patted the girls head. "Sup Fi."

These three girls were, as everyone in Adventure High knows, popular, cool, down to earth, and awesome.

Of course, Marceline thought it was all clichéd and hated every minute of the attention boys gave her when she walked down the hall.

Marceline sighed as she sat down in her seat, kicking her feet up on the desk. "Well at least it's Friday!" Fionna grinned.

"Yeah, but we're still stuck here, school _just_ started, I have a blind date set up by my _parents_ tonight, and my birthday is in two months."

The other two girls looked at the vampire sadly, lately, her parents have been getting on her case about not having a husband for when she takes over the vampire kingdom. If she didn't have someone in mind by the time she was 18, her parents would choose someone for her and that's that.

"Well you could always just go with Ash…"

"Fionna, I love you, and thank you for the thought, but we all know that's never going to happen. I would rather have my parents' choice."

The blonde haired teen just pouted and played with her hat.

"Alright class, settle down!" The teacher called out. Marceline just zoned out and began thinking about everything.

'_I need to find someone soon… If I don't I'll be stuck with whoever my parents want me too. Man, why is finding a guy so hard?! Ugh!'_ She stared out the window, chin in hand, red skinny jean clad legs crossed, and in all, very pouty looking.

"Can I sit here?" A voice snapped her out of her day dream.

A guy about her age stared down at her, black hair that was falling in front of his eyes. She blinked. "It's not my desk, you don't need my permission." With that she turned back towards the window, missing the frown cross the boy's lovely features.

"Don't worry about her! She's just in a bad mood!" PB smiled at him.

One of the newer guys sat down in front of the princess with pink locks and smiled. "Hello, might I get your name?"

She blushed, "Princess Bubblegum, you can call me PB."

He took her hand and kissed it. Fionna wanted to barf. "Seriously man? Is that the first thing you have to do? Hit on a chick?" A boy with blonde hair and a hat similar to Fionna's walked up and sat in front of her. "Hey, I'm Finn by the way."

The blonde felt a blush consume her face, "Oh! I uhm, I'm Fionna."

He smiled and they turned around to face the teacher, who had begun the lesson.

"Marceline, what's the answer?"

Marceline's head snapped forward and she gave the teacher a deer in head lights look. "Well… could you repeat the question?"

The teacher just gave her an annoyed look. "Please pay attention Marceline. Cake, what's the answer?"

Marceline just stared at the board. The new kid turned around and looked at her. "Hey, you're Marceline right?"

She nodded her head. He smiled at her, "I'm Marshal lee."

She waved at him in a greeting manner. "Hello."

The teacher wrote an assignment on the board. "You all have 15 minutes to complete this, then we will go over it. Please get the books out and begin."

Marceline grabbed the book under her desk and flipped it open to the intended page and began working on the assignment.

* * *

**Alright guys! Here it is, please let me know what you think! **

**Always with love**

**~Star**


	2. Notes, Coffee, and Tea

Marshall turned in his seat and dropped a note on Marceline's desk.

The girl raised an eyebrow and opened it curiously.

'_Hey, I know you came off as a bitch, but you're not that mean all the time are you?'_

She smiled and scribbled down her answer, leaning over and dropping it on his desk, then continuing her work.

A few moments later the paper came back.

'_Well if that's the case, shall we be friends and I can solve all your problems with a wave of my magic wand?'_

She giggled and wrote down her answer. Shaking her head, a smile still ever present on her face, and got back to work.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and the three girls got up and headed out the door.

"That was so boring!" Fionna said exasperated.

"I almost fell asleep." Marceline muttered.

"Oh you two, seriously. You need to start taking your studies seriously or you won't get to go to the university you want too!" PB scolded.

"Well I would take it seriously if she wasn't so boring! Like seriously! Do you listen to her talk PB? She sounds like one of those prerecorded books that they had you listen to in grade school."

"I agree with Fionna. PB that woman could make anyone fall asleep." Marceline said as they walked down the stairs, unaware of the boys that trailed behind them.

"Will you guys wait up?" They heard someone from behind.

They were out in the courtyard in a secluded area away from fan boys.

The three turned around and watched Finn, Marshal, and Prince Gumball approach.

"We thought you would never stop walking!" Finn huffed, sitting down.

"Well… we eat pretty far away; I mean we do have an hour so it isn't like it matters." Fionna said, sitting across from him.

Marceline sat down as well, and Marshall sat next to her.

PB and Gumball sat down so it was Marceline, Marshal, PB, Fionna, Finn, and Gumball.

As the four of them began to eat their lunches, PB began to think about some assignments that she still had due.

"So what do people do around here for fun?" Marshall asked.

Marceline looked up, not knowing who he was talking too. His eyes were boring straight into hers.

"Marcy I think he's talking to you." Fionna said smartly.

Marceline rolled her eyes and swallowed her bite. "Well, it depends on who you are. Skaters go to the skate park, Hipsters go to Starbucks, punks and scene go to late night cafes, preps go to the mall, and we," she gestured to her and her friends, "Go anywhere, which is why, people tend to think we rule the school."

Gumball nodded, taking it all in. "So if we hang with you guys, we'll rule the school too?" Finn asked.

Marceline shook her head at their antics and stood up. "I'm going to go grab a coffee, I'll be back."

"Can you get me a tea?" PB asked, tossing her some money.

"Well, if you ask nicely…" Marceline tapped her chin.

PB glared at her. "Get me tea. Please Marceline."

"Oh of course PB why didn't you ask?" She winked at the pink haired girl and walked away, a grin etched across her face.

Marshall watched her leave.

"So you have a thing for our little trouble maker?" Fionna asked, leaning forward.

Marshall scrunched up his nose. "She's cute."

They laughed and he smiled. "Don't lie Marshall, you like her."

He rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm going to follow her."

"Okay lover boy!" PG called after him.

* * *

**~Marceline P.O.V. ~**

It is way too bright outside. I've always been sensitive to the sun, but this is just way too much!

I walked into a small café on campus and waited in line. Tapping my feet to the song playing from the ceiling, I didn't realize who was right behind me.

"Marceline?"

I froze. I'd know that voice anywhere.

I turned staring straight into the face of my ex. Ash.

"Oh, hey Ash. What brings you here?"

"I just wanted some coffee."

"Oh, me too."

I turned around and faced the person in front of me, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

I stepped up to the cashier. "One black coffee, medium, and a black tea with milk, and honey please."

The girl behind the counter nodded and held out her hand. I dropped the money in her hand and waited.

Ash's hand was on my shoulder. "So, we should hang out soon, you know, and catch up."

"We don't have anything to catch up on Ash."

I grabbed the cups and turned away, walking towards the exit. "Marceline!" He grabbed my arm. "I said. I wanted to talk."

I glared at him. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Marceline!"

Ash and I both turned out heads toward the unexpected arrival. "Marshall!" I sighed out, relieved.

"Who's this?" Marshall asked, gently pulling me away from Ash.

"My ex-boyfriend, Ash."

"Soon to be reinstated as boyfriend." Ash followed.

Marshall raised an eye brow. "Well… that's interesting."

Marceline shook her head. "Don't listen to him, he's delusional."

Ash glared at her, and Marshall pulled her away. "Well we have to go."

The two began walking back to the group.

"Thanks Marshall. You didn't have to do that."

"It's fine, I may have just met you, but I wouldn't let any girl get talked to like that. By a guy looking like that. Did you really date him?"

"Unfortunately. Yes."

"He's so…"

"Ugly?"

"I know right?" They both laughed and Marceline handed PB her tea and they sat down, ready to enjoy the rest of the lunch time.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this is so late! Do you like it? I've been so busy, I just haven't had time. I'll be getting more up soon!  
Sincere apologies**

**~Star**


	3. For God's Sake It's Friday!

Marceline fell onto her bed, and stared at her ceiling. She figured she should probably do her homework, but she really didn't want too.

She grabbed her cell phone and began texting PB and Fionna.

She smiled as her charm glinted against the sun. Her, PB, and Fionna all got matching charms a few years back and they always found a way to put them on their phones.

She sighed and sat up, grabbing her backpack, and walked over to her desk.

She pulled out her folder and began doing her calculus homework.

She glanced at her phone, it buzzed twice before, signaling that PB and Fionna had replied to her, but it said three new messages.

She reached over and grabbed it, flipping it open.

**From: Unknown.**

**To: Me.**

_Hey Marceline! It's Marshal Lee. I got your number from Fionna after school since you ran out before I could grab it. What's up?_

She blinked and closed her phone. She would respond once she finished her homework.

Setting her phone back down she continued working.

She heard a door slam from down stairs.

She sighed, her parents were home. Soon, she would hear about how she needed to find a suitor to help with the family finances, so she could get married, so she could give them grandchildren, and other things she didn't want to do. She just wanted to study, and become a scientist.

"Marceline, can you come down here please?"

She groaned and stood up, moving out her door and down the stairs.

"Yes mom?"

"Sweetie, how was school?"

She shrugged and grabbed an orange. "It was okay, we have three new kids."

"Did you make friends with them?"

"Yeah, their pretty cool."

"That's nice dear. Have you thought at all about our proposition yet?"

Marceline sighed and looked at the counter, resting her orange on it. "Mom, you know I don't want to get married soon, I just want to focus on my studies. Why can't I just do what I want?"

"Well you could, if you weren't an only child."

"Then have another kid!"

"You know your father's feelings on that topic sweet heart."

Her father walked into the kitchen at that moment. "My feelings on what?"

Her mother smiled at him. "Oh nothing honey. Now please talk to your daughter about her future while I go and start on dinner okay?" She kissed his cheek and shooed them out of the kitchen.

* * *

Marceline sat on the couch, eating her orange, while her father sat in his chair. He gave her a stern look when she propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"Marceline, dear, please, you know how I feel about you having your feet on the table."

She let out a dramatic sigh and put her feet down and crossed one leg over the other. "Well dad, how are we going to start today's conversation?" She gave him a smile.

He rubbed his temples and leaned forward. "Look, I've been thinking. Maybe we are being too hurried about this. You're a pretty girl, and as much as I hate to admit it, you can find a suitor by yourself, so we're extending the time. You have till the end of the school year to find your husband."

Marceline, who had begun smiling when he started talking, frowned. "Dad…"

"Now please. Go get ready for your date tonight. He will be here in an hour to pick you up. Wear something nice." He stood up and headed for the kitchen to talk to her mother.

"Oh, Marceline?"

"Yes father?"

"Please don't mess this up. Just have a little fun tonight."

She stood up, threw her orange on the coffee table, full intent on not picking it up and throwing it away, and stormed up the stairs.

* * *

She slammed her door and strode over to her closet, throwing the double doors open.

"Damn right I'm going to have fun tonight

She grabbed her cell and called her girls, telling them to meet her at a nearby club.

She snapped her phone shut when she was done and began picking out clothes.

"What to wear, what to wear." She hummed.

She glanced at her radio, deciding it was to quiet, she plugged her IPod in and blared her music. She knew it would piss off her parents, but at this point, she didn't care.

She slipped into a pair of blue short shorts and a black halter top that stopped a few inches above her belly button, showing off her belly button piercing. She twirled in the mirror and looked at herself.

She scrunched her nose and took them off and put on tight black dress and took it back off instantly. She hated dresses.

She grabbed red skinny jeans and the black halter top and put them on together.

She winked at herself and grinned. This was _much_ better. She left her clothes on the floor and turned on her straightener. She sat down in front of her vanity and brushed her long hair out, when she brushed the knots out she grabbed the hair straightener and began straightening it to as straight as it would go.

She smirked, satisfied at her hair and grabbed her make-up, putting liquid eyeliner on her top and drawing a small wing out past her eye and did the same for the other side. She grabbed her pencil eye liner and did a thick line on the bottom, and connected the top and bottom.

After that was done, she grabbed her eye shadow and made a smokey eye out of purple. She put on mascara and glanced at the setting sun.

She stood up and walked into her closet, grabbing her chunky black stilettos and slid them on.

She walked in front of her mirror and winked seductively.

"Mama's lookin' good tonight." She laughed at her reflection and threw her window open.

She turned her music off and took her IPod off the player and grabbed her keys.

She gingerly climbed onto the tree branch and turned around. Her door was locked, good.

She reached across and closed her window, and climbed down the tree.

She was glad she parked away from the house today, as she climbed in her car and slowly drove out of the neighborhood.

When she was a good ways from her house, she plugged her IPod in and turned up the music and sped off, into a night filled with fun.

For god Sakes it _was_ Friday!

* * *

**Well? Like it? I hope so! I'll be updating faster now that I have project out of the way.**

**With Love,**

**~Star**


	4. Saturday

Marceline groaned at the sun blaring down on her face. It was Saturday morning and she had the worst hang over known to man. She was on some bed, god knows whose, her clothes strewn all across the floor, and some guy next to her.

She rolled her eyes and slid out of bed, noticing the used condom on the floor, glad they played it safe, whoever the guy was. She slid into her jeans and shirt after putting on her bra and panties.

She grabbed her keys and walked out the door as soon as she heard groans from the bed.

She walked out, noticing she was at a hotel not far from the club they had been in last night.

She smiled at her car in the parking lot, perfectly undamaged. She opened her door and started it up, laughing as her guy from last night began running down the stairs, asking for her number.

She drove out of the lot and towards her house, slowing down when she was in the nieghborhood. She knew she'd get an earful when she went to breakfast, but that could wait.

* * *

Her car's engine rolled to a stop as she turned it off, and got out. She scaled the tree she came out off last night and went back in through her window.

She stripped herself of her clothes from the previous night and pulled on a tank top and sweat pants, putting her hair in a messy bun.

She walked into the bathroom adjacent to her room and washed her face, and brushed her teeth. She slid on her slippers and unlocked her door. She sighed as she walked down her hallway, ready for the barrage of questions that would no doubt be asked of her.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw her mothers smiling face. "Good morning love! How was the date?" Her mother seemed… happy… "Uh… okay?" Did they really not know she snuck out?

"That's wonderful! Breakfast will be in about ten minutes sweetie."

"Uhm. Thanks mom."

"No worries." She replied cheerfully.

Marceline padded out to the living room, plopped on the couch and flicked on the television. She turned it to Say Yes to the Dress and dug her cell out of her pocket. She began texting PB and Fionna.

**To: PinkPrincess, TheMightyAdventurer**

**From: Me**

_Hey! Feeling alright?_

Her phone dinged as both messages sent. She clicked her phone shut and watched her shows.

A plate was set down gently in front of her. "Here you go honey!" Her moms voice wafted from overhead, as she walked away. Marceline shrugged and put the plate on the arm rest and began to eat.

When she was done she set the plate back down on the coffee table.

Her phone buzzed.

**From: TheMightyAdvernturer**

**To: Me**

_Worst hang over ever. Cake will not shut up and I cant find my hat anywhere. Go with me to the club tonight to look for it?_

Marceline grinned, knowing full well they wouldn't just be going to look for her hat. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she typed in her reply. As she sent it, another text came in.

**From: PrincessPink**

**To: Me**

_Hey girl! No, I'm fine. You going to help Fionna look for her hat tonight? ;) I'm ready to get wasted again if you guys are, seriously, I don't think it's possible for me to get a hang over, I drank more than both of you two combined last night._

Marceline rolled her eyes and typed a quick response to the girl. As she replied, her father walked out of the hallway.

"Good morning Marecline."

She nodded to him. "Morning father."

"Do you plan on keeping this… girl show on all day?"

"No, I'm going to go out for coffee with Fionna, and PB later, then spend the night at Fionnas' place."

He nodded and walked into the kitchen.

She clicked off the television and walked back up to her room. She clicked the door behind her and turned her radio on, jamming out to A Day to Remember.

She pulled on a white tank top with black lining and jean shorts. She grabbed a duffle bag from her closet and grabbed an outfit for the night, clothes for tomorrow, and pajamas. Once she had done that she put shoes in for that night and her straightener and hair products.

She zipped up her bag and put some make up in the outer pockets.

She threw the bag on her bed and called a three way between her, Fionna, and PB.

Fionna picked up first. "Hey Marcy. What's up?"

"Hold on Fi, we're waiting on PB."

"Oh ok."

"Moshi Moshi!" PB answered.

"Hey Bonniebabe, wanna go out for a movie and go to lunch?"

"Its Bonnie_bell_, Marceline, and I don't have anything better to do today."

"I'm in!" Fionna squeaked, with a loud thud following her.

"Oh, Fi I told my dad I'm crashing at your place tonight."

"No problem."

"Alright, I have to go shower. See you later ladies!" With that PB ended her line.

"Cool, see you Fi."

"Later Marcy!"

They both ended the call, and Marceline flicked on the television in her room, and watched some more Say Yes to the Dress before she left.

* * *

**Ta-Da! I'll update again either this week or next week, I hope you all don't hate me ;.;**

**With Love,**

**~Star**


	5. Coffee Shop Experience

Marceline watched as girls argued with their moms about whether dresses were to exposing or too modest when she got another text.

She glanced down at her phone and raised an eye brow.

**From: Marshall**

**To: Me**

_Hey, so you never texted back Friday and I just wanted to say what's up. So, what's up?_

She texted back that she was watching Say Yes to the Dress and snapped her phone shut.

She swung her legs off her bed and walked over to her duffle bag and threw clothes in it for tomorrow. She grabbed her wallet and put it in her back pocket as she walked to her vanity to do her make up. Her phone buzzed from her bed and she paused to get it.

**From: Marshall**

**To: Me**

_Oh, what are you doing today? _

She smirked and told him of her plans for the evening, knowing full well boys always want to join in on the fun.

As she set her phone back down and resumed applying her make-up she began to wonder about Marshall Lee. He was cute. Very down to earth. Who knows, maybe there was something there.

Another buzz.

**From: Marshall**

**To: Me**

_Mind if Gumball, Finn and I tag along?_

She smirked and texted Bonniebell about it.

Bonniebell replied quickly, agreeing that they could tag along.

She then replied to Marshall telling him where the club was and about what time they would get there.

Marceline then stood up and grabbed her duffel bag, she should head over to the coffee shop, they would be meeting up soon.

She grabbed her purse and headed down stairs, yelling good bye to her parents.

Her car beeped as she unlocked it. She opened the door behind the driver seat and threw her duffel bag there and then got in the drivers' seat after she was done.

Her car roared to life and she sped out of the driveway.

* * *

Her phone buzzed and she glanced at it.

She pulled up to a stop light and grabbed her cell.

**From: Marshall**

**To: Me**

_Mind if we meet up at the coffee shop? The guys and I were headed over there anyways._

She replied yes and glanced up at the light. It just turned green.

She put her mustang into first gear and drove off.

* * *

She could see the coffee shop at the corner of the street, so she pulled into a parking spot not too far from it.

She grabbed her purse and headed into the small café. Coming here had become a regular thing for the girls, so they knew all the workers.

"Marcy!" Fionna called from their regular table, waving to her. Marceline smiled and walked over to them.

"The usual Miss Marcy?" One of the guys called from behind the counter.

She nodded to him as she sat down.

"Well we should talk about things before the boys get here."

"Like, what are we going to wear tonight?" Fionna giggled.

"Oh oh oohhh, does Miss Fionna have a crush on someone?" Jared asked, bringing Bonniebell her coffee. PB thanked him as she took it and smiled. "Yes she does."

"Tell me. Right now. Or I'm so not givin' you your coffee girl."

Oh how they loved Jared. Him with his sassy self. Fionna blushed. "His names Finn, he'll be here in a few minutes."

"I'll be sure to put a few extra drops of testosterone in his coffee just for you girl." Jared winked as he walked off.

Fionna's face looked like a tomato.

Marceline laughed, "Don't worry Fionna, we'll pick something extremely sexy for you." This only caused the girl to go redder.

* * *

The bells above the door clanged open and the three girls turned their heads.

Marshall walked in, wearing black skinny jeans and a plaid button down shirt with red converse. Bubba had on a pink t-shirt and white skinny jeans with pink converse, and Finn had on his usual light blue shirt with dark blue jeans.

Jared walked over, Fionna's coffee in hand. "Blondie?" The still tomato faced girl nodded her head. "He's cute, watch out, I might try to steal him from you."

Her coffee was set in front of her.

"Marcy-babes, yours will be done in a minute."

Marceline smiled at him.

Marshall dragged the chair next to her out, in a loud, noisy, attention demanding way. Marceline raised an eyebrow. "Problem?"

He shook his head, glaring at Jared's back.

Marceline looked between the two, trying to piece it together.

She took her phone out and texted him.

'_You jealous of __Jared?'_

His phone buzzed and he looked at it.

**From: Marshall**

**To: Me**

_He… I don't like him._

She laughed as she read it.

'_He's gay Marsh. If anything I should be jealous, not the other way around.'_

Marshall huffed and closed his phone.

Jared came back and put Marcelines' white chocolate mocha down in fromnt of her. "Here you are Marcy-babes. I put extra poison in it this time." He winked at her and walked back to the counter.

"So, what's on the agenda?" Bubba asked. "Well, when we finish our coffee, we planned on seeing a movie, heading back to Fionna's to get ready, then heading out to a club."

Finn looked at Fionna, wondering what she would wear.

"What movie are we going to see?" Marshall asked.

"I was thinking something scary." Marceline gave a wicked grin.

"How about a romantic comedy." PB put in, giving Marceline a knowing look. Marceline sighed and shrugged. "Fine."

"Good! How about 'Warm Bodies'?" Fionna suggested.

"I'm up for it!" Finn said, grinning at Fionna.

Bubba nodded his head in agreement and Pb smiled at him.

Marceline looked at Marshall and they both sighed.

* * *

"So, where's your guys car?" Fionna asked, looking out at the street from the window.

"Oh, we walked." Finn said.

"Your kidding." PB said, turning to look at Bubba. He shook his head. "Nope, we walked from my house."

"I guess you each will have to get a ride with us then."

They stood up and made their way to the door.

The three girls waved good bye to their coffee shop friends.

"Bye Marcy-babe! Bye Bonnie-boo! Bye Fi-Chi!" Jared called.

"Oh! Use protection! I don't want babies running around here every week!" He added.

The girls just rolled their eyes. "Does he always have to do that every time we come in with guys?" Fionna asked.

"How often do you bring guys?" Bubba asked skeptically, looking at the three girls.

"Oh every once in a while." Bonniebell shrugged off nonchalantly.

"Who's riding with who?"

"I call Marceline." Marshall said, throwing his arm around Marceline's shoulder.

"Ok." She agreed, while pulling away from him.

Finn grabbed Fionnas' hand and smiled at her. She blushed bright red.

"Okay well I guess that leaves me and you." Bonniebell said, turning to Bubba, who smiled at her.

They made their way to the cars and drove to the movie theatres.

* * *

**Don't hate me. I tried. The months just flew bye. So, here it is! Review babes, love you guys!**

**Love,**

**~Star**


	6. Movie Kisses

Marceline pulled into the parking lot of the movie theatre. She sighed as she turned her car off and turned to Marshall.

"Well, ready to go?"

He was just staring at the hood of her car.

"Do you… Do you think I can drive this sometime?" He asked. She laughed. "Maybe."

"I've only ever driven Corvettes; I want to drive a mustang."

She smirked, "Well, you can take my car out one time, and I'll take yours mkay?" She winked at him. He grinned at her and they took off their seat belts and got out.

The other four were already there, waiting for in line.

Marshall and Marceline walked up to them and noticed that the four of them were in deep conversations with each other.

Bonniebell and Bubba were discussing the Quantum theory. Marceline rolled her eyes at that. They were _such_ dorks sometimes.

Finn and Fionna were talking about their pets, Cake, Fionnas' cat, and Jake, Finns' dog.

"We should totally have a play date sometime!"

Finn grinned, nodding his head.

Marceline sighed as she joined her friends in line with Marshall by her side.

"What took you two so long?" Bubba asked, noticing them first.

"We decided to take the long way. Then got caught with lights." Marceline answered.

The others just shrugged and turned back to the front, noticing it was their turn.

"Hi! Six tickets to see Warm Bodies please!" PB said, giving a cheery smile to the boy behind the counter. He smirked at her, and then looked to Fionna and Marceline.

"You ladies are on the house." He winked.

They all blinked and looked at each other. Marceline shrugged and leaned around Bonniebell and winked at the ticket distributor.

"Thanks sweetheart." She gave him a seductive smiled as he handed her three tickets and she pulled PB and Fionna away.

"Marceline! We can't just take free stuff!" Bonniebell scolded. Marceline rolled her eyes. "Sweetie, when life gives you lemons, you don't throw them back, you make lemonade. Besides, we're hot babes," She winked at the two, "So we should just enjoy it before we get old."

Fionna laughed and took her ticket from Marceline. "I agree with Marcy. Besides, more money to spend on snacks."

PB shook her head and walked to the snack bar, getting a soda for herself and a box of candy.

Marceline linked arms with Fionna and they walked over to the snack bar, Marceline getting a cherry slushy with a bag of popcorn, Fionna getting a soda and cotton candy.

The boys walked up as they stepped into line.

"Where are your snacks?" Fionna asked, looking at their empty hands.

"Oh, well, we didn't really want any." Bubba said, smiling at Bonniebell.

"Oh okay!" She said, turning to hand their tickets to the ticket taker.

The six sat down in their chosen seats, the top of the theatre in the center.

Marceline sighed as she put her feet on the top of the chair in front of her. Marshall did the same and dug his hand into her bag of popcorn, pulling out a handful.

"Marshall. What are you doing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He grinned sheepishly. "I thought we could just share!"

She rolled her eyes and the lights dropped, signaling the start of the movie.

Through-out the entire thing, Fionna and Bonniebell kept mushing over the main character and how it was just so romantic that he loved her even when he was dead.

Marceline nudged Marshall.

His eyes glanced over to her and she made a gagging face.

He chuckled and motioned her closer.

She obliged and moved her head to his so they were nose to nose.

"What?" She whispered, a mischievous glint in her eyes, knowing what he wanted.

He smirked and tilted his head, moving his lips on top of hers.

Marceline scooted closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her as close as he could.

Marshall slid his hand up the back of her shirt and she opened her mouth to him, where he slid his tongue in.

He grunted as he felt smacking at his arm.

"Marshall Lee! Marceline! Stop that!" Bonniebell hissed quietly, breaking them apart.

"Geez PB way to ruin the mood." Marceline huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good!" The pink haired girl said, turning back to the movie.

Marshall leaned over and casually rested his arm around Marcelines' shoulder.

He smirked when he felt her move closer to him, resting her hand on his upper thigh.

As the movie continued he felt himself getting tired, and bored.

Marshall rested his head on Marcelines' shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_Marshall! Come on! I want you to meet my parents!"_

_He smiled as he followed her into her house._

"_Oh Marshall! Finally Marceline!"_

_Marshall smiled at Marcelines' face._

"_Marcy, your parents and I-"_

* * *

Marshall jolted awake stared around to see what woke him.

"Marshall? Come on, the movies over." Marceline said, she was standing in front of him, the others on the stairs, waiting.

"Oh sorry!" Marshall quickly stood and smiled at her.

They all walked out of the theatre and into the blinding sun.

"Gah, we'll meet up at Fionnas' place?" Marceline asked.

They all agreed and quickly got into their cars.


	7. Go Out With Me

Marceline pulled up to Fionnas' house. "Come on Marshall." She smiled at him, and got out of the car.

The two had gotten there just behind Fionna and Finn.

The four of them walked inside instead of waiting for Bonniebell and Bubba.

"You two sit down there okay? We're going to put Marcelines' things upstairs and start getting ready." Fionna pointed to the living room where several couches laid around. "You can watch whatever you want. Remote's on the table." She smiled and the two girls made their way up the stairs.

"Bonniebell should be here soon." Marceline said, looking at the message she had been sent.

"Good! Let's get started!" Fionna grinned, and threw open her closet doors.

Marceline grinned and followed her into the huge closet.

They began picking out tops, shirts, shorts, and dresses.

* * *

They heard the door open. "Guys! I'm here!" PB said, dropping her bag on the bed next to Marcelines'.

"Hey! We have some outfits picked out."

Fionna walked over to the pile and pulled out a black halter top and bright yellow shorts. She grabbed a pair of black pumps to go with it.

Marceline rummaged through the pile with Bonniebell. "Don't wear pink PB."

"Why not?" She looked offended.

"Because I think you would look so much better in black, just for tonight!" Marceline grinned. She threw her a black tube top and black leather shorts. Bonniebell rolled her eyes. "Marceline I'm not looking to get laid."

"Oh don't lie, I know the looks you give Bubba down there."

The girls face turned a pretty pink. "Oh!"

The girls laughed and Bonniebell began to put on the clothes. "What about you Marcey?"

She grinned and pulled out a red one shoulder top and grabbed black shorts.

The girls put the clothes on and began to fix their hair and make-up.

"Marcey will you put my hair up in that pony tail you did before?" Fionna asked, turning to look at the girl. "Yeah no problem!" Marceline brushed Fionnas' hair and pulled it back over her shoulders. She grabbed a hair tie and pulled it up, leaving the blondes' bangs out. She grabbed a comb and began to tease the pulled up hair. Once she was satisfied she gently ran her fingers through Fionnas' scalp, giving her a messy look.

Fionna grinned at her, "Thanks!"

Marceline laughed and went back to her make up.

"Are we done ladies?" PB asked, looking at her friends. The other two girls nodded and put on their shoes.

They walked down stairs to watch the boys watching a game.

"Ready?"

The three boys quickly jumped up. "Yeah uh, wow you guys look great."

The three girls just laughed. "Come on, let's go."

The six walked out.

They each got into their cars and ripped out of the drive way. "Beat you there!" PB shouted.

Fionna laughed as they pulled out to the light, engines revving.

"How many times to I have to kick your guys' ass?" Marceline asked.

The three girls grinned and shifted gears as the light turned green.

The boys just sat back and watched.

"Damn, Fionna, I don't want to be forward or anything, but that's _hot_." Finn said, blushing.

Fionna laughed and winked at him.

* * *

They pulled into the parking lot, Marceline first.

When they got out of their cars she grinned. "Told you!"

Fionna rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go."

They all laughed up to the door.

"Well hello ladies." The bouncer said, smiling at them.

"Hey John!"

"So you going to keep these boys for the entire night? Last time you came with guys you didn't leave with them."

Marceline laughed and they all went inside.

Music pounded through their ears as the girls made their way to the dance floor.

An arm wrapped around Marcelines' waist. She looked ever her shoulder and groaned.

It was the guy from last night.

"I figured you would be here."

She rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm here with friends, so if you could leave…"

She sighed as his grip tightened.

"Excuse me, do you think you could get your hands off my girlfriend?" A voice spoke.

Marceline turned to see Marshall, his eyes filled with fury.

She knew he was only faking it, but, damn he made it look real she had to give him that.

The guy smirked. "Hey, did you know I slept with your girlfriend last night?" He asked.

Marshalls' eyes narrowed, first at him, then at Marceline. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't really care about last night, and I'm sure she doesn't either, so why don't you remove your hand?"

Marceline stepped to Marshall as the guy let her go.

"Thanks Marshall."

He gave her a grim smile and they walked over to the bar.

"Hey Marcey." The bartender smiled at her.

"Hey, the usual."

Marshall raised an eye brow. "Another friend?"

She laughed. "When you grow up here, you get to know everyone pretty well."

He shrugged and ordered a beer.

Bonniebell and Fionna were dancing like no tomorrow with some guys they picked up from the crowd, unaware of the eyes on them.

* * *

Bonniebell looked up as she felt someone grab her hand.

"Huh?"

Bubba was pulling her over to a booth.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He wouldn't look at her, his face was a full pink.

"Bonniebell, I…"

She nodded, waiting for him.

He sighed and looked at her, "I really, like you, and, I know this is sudden, but, will you go out with me?" He asked.

She blinked. "I… Yes! I'd love too!" She grinned and jumped on him.

He laughed and hugged her to him.

She pulled her head back and pressed her lips firmly over his.

He buried his hand in her hair, pushing her closer to him.

* * *

Marceline looked over and smirked at Bonniebell and Bubba making out in the booth.

"I wonder where Fionna and Finn are."

Marshall nudged her and pointed to the dance floor, where the two were heatedly making out and grinding on each other.

"Oh!" The girl laughed.

"Looks like everyone's together but us." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Marcey, I know it's sudden, but we both know we like each other."

"Oh do we now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him, her eyes twinkling. Marshall rolled his eyes. "Don't play with fire Marceline." She leaned closer. "What if I want too?" She winked at him.

"I don't play games Marcey, go out with me." He said bluntly.

She rolled her eyes and stood. "Maybe another time sweetheart, you're just no fun right now." She stood, finished her drink, and set it on the counter. She disappeared into the crowd of people.

Marshall groaned and rested his head in his hands. He may seem like he was really good with women, but as soon as he really felt something for one of them, he became a grumpy, protective, possessive mess.

Marceline smirked as she disappeared into the crowd, she knew he would follow her. She just wanted him to loosen up before she said yes.

Marshall stood and followed her, looking.

Marceline smiled at the boy she had found in front of her.

Marshall spotted her with some loser, it looked like they were only talking.

Marceline allowed him to take her to the floor, knowing Marshall would be right behind them.

Marshall glowered as he walked over to them.

Marceline laughed as she felt to hands at her waist, pulling her from the boy.

She turned to look at Marshall.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

She put her hand on his cheek.

"Hey babe, wanna go out?"

Marshall relaxed and bent down, pressing his mouth to hers.

* * *

**Hey! I know this is long overdue, but I have exams so summer will be coming up! This story is at its mid-way point, and I haven't even gotten to the twist yet! I know that the girls actually kind of seem, sluttish? It's more of a showing that they don't need a stable guy to have a stable life, especially Marceline, and that they are strong girls who don't really let things get to them and go with the flow.**

**-Star**


	8. Good Morning

Marceline groaned into the awaiting light that was beating down on her face. She looked to her side and saw PB curled up next to her, clutching a pillow. Marceline rolled her eyes and looked to her other side, which held Fionna, who was taking up most of the bed.

Marceline huffed as she sat up and began to crawl to the edge of the bed. As she got to the end she peered over the edge and wrinkled her nose. The three boys were asleep on the floor, snoring.

She sighed and swung her legs over to the floor and stood up, walking as quietly as she could to the bathroom.

She locked the door behind her and grabbed a towel and wash cloth from the closet that was in there.

Placing it on the toilet she began to run water so it could heat up. She pulled the tab on the faucet and it began to pour from the shower head.

Marceline pulled her shirt over her head and pulled off her panties and black shorts.

She stepped into the lukewarm water and sighed, grabbing the washcloth and the soap bar, she lathered the wet cloth with the soap and began scrubbing her arms.

Marceline sighed in content, and began thinking about Marshal and what happened last night.

She liked him, honestly, she did, but because of her parents and her predicament, she was unsure of him and if he would be willing to meet her parents so they could observe him.

She didn't really have a lot of time to figure out who she would be spending the rest of her life with.

She washed her legs and decided she would ask Marshal to come over sometime this week to meet her parents. The sooner the better.

She stepped out of the shower after washing her hair and cleaning herself off, and grabbed her towel, drying her hair off.

She wrapped the fluffy towel around herself and walked to the bathroom door and walked out.

Marshal was sitting up, stretching.

He looked up at her, and smirked.

"Well this isn't something I'm opposed to waking up too."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag and walked back to the bathroom. "Keep it in your pants sweetheart."

He smirked and stood up, waking up his friends around him.

Finn groaned and buried his face into the floor, trying to block out the sun, and Bubba sat up and stretched.

The two more awake boys left the room to go make some breakfast.

* * *

PB woke up and shook Fionna lightly before she stretched herself awake.

Fionna buried herself under the blankets. PB rolled her eyes and got out of bed, heading to her bathroom.

She knocked on the door. "Marcey!" She called out.

Hearing the lock click open, PB pushed the door open and closed it behind her.

Marceline was in a bra and shorts, getting ready for the day.

"Hey Marcey." PB yawned, and grabbed her personal towel from her rack and began to strip herself of her pajamas. Marceline flipped the fan on. "Good morning Bonnie babe. I left hot water in there."

The pink haired girl laughed and stepped into the shower and turned the water on while Marceline put her shirt on and pulled her long black hair into a pony tail.

Marceline walked out of the bathroom after finishing up her make-up, making sure the door was locked before she closed it.

She noticed the bed had two people now in it, and figured it was Finn and Fionna, trying to get back to sleep.

She threw her bag on the floor next to the night stand, walking out of the room, headed down stairs to see her boyfriend and Bubba.

* * *

The two boys were in the kitchen, making eggs and toast since Bonniebells' parents were out of town.

Marceline walked in and sat on the counter next to the stove where Marshal was currently making eggs, "Hey guys."

Marshal leaned over and pecked her lips before returning to the food.

"Good morning Marceline." Bubba said, nodding in her direction.

A few minutes later Finn and Fionna came down stairs in their pajamas, holding hands.

"Good morning you two. Couldn't get back to sleep?" Marceline asked. Fionna pouted at her and joined her on the counter, leaning her head on her best friends' shoulder.

Finn sat on the floor, leaning against the cabinets.

The five sat in silence, with just the hissing of eggs cooking and the occasional sound of the springs pushing the toast out of the toaster.

PB walked in the kitchen and kissed Bubba good morning and leaned against the counter where Fionna was.

Within a few minutes all the food was ready and they each grabbed a plate pilled it with food. They all sat at the table, eating.

Finally Fionna got sick of the quiet and asked how everyone got together.

They all just sat there.

Marceline burst out laughing. "Oh jeez, Fionna you couldn't ask something else?"

Bonniebell began to giggle and the boys stared, confused as to what was going on.

The three girls began discussing last night and the boys just watched on in amused confusion.

Soon they were finished and they all began getting their stuff together. Marceline was taking Marshal home and Fionna was taking Bubba and Finn home.

* * *

Marceline and Marshal were sitting in the car, All Time Low's song Toxic Valentine was playing off her phone that was plugged into her radio.

"Hey Marshal?" She asked.

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you think you could come over sometime this week, to like meet my parents?"

He grinned. "Yeah, no problem!"

She sighed in relief and gave him a smile. "That's great, want to come home with me Wednesday after school?"

He nodded and she pulled into his drive way. He leaned over and kissed her. He undid his seat belt and opened her car door.

"See you tomorrow babe."

She smiled, "Later."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned as he walked up to his door. Everything was going according to plan.


End file.
